


It's in our blood

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Kree (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Rough Kissing, Star-crossed, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Angsty ficlet where Daisy is a prisoner of the Kree and Coulson is leverage, and the Kree's obsession with genetics.





	It's in our blood

"It looks like a Gordian Knot. Or, something like that."

She stares down at the intricate working of the metal connecting her wrists, the grooves along the edges, while his fingers carefully touch her wrists as he examines them in the dim light of the cell.

"So, how do we break it?" she asks impatiently, as he takes his hands away.

She _feels_ impatient.

For all of this to begin to be over with, at the way he keeps pulling back when she needs him with her right now.

"Other than getting the key from the arena master?" he replies. "In the legend, the king solved it by chopping it in half."

His eyes dart towards the entrance where the Kree guards wait outside to take him away.

"Of course he did," she answers, exasperated, and lets her hands fall down to her lap, and sits down on the metal bench.

"You know you don't have to do this," he tells her, moving further away towards the back of the cell where the dim blue light shines through the small window.

"There's always another way."

"Pretty sure it was fight or they kill you. Looks like this is the option, Phil."

"This is about more than just me," he tells her sharply, or maybe it's just the way she said his name, like it hurts.

"I know what it's about. These guys could shake hands with the Red Skull, no problem. They want the old ways back."

She can feel his eyes on her, watching her, like he's working out how this is all his fault.

"Are you worried that I can't handle it?" she asks, standing up from the bench and walking towards him, the armored boots clinking against the metal floor.

"No, not really," he sighs. "But, you shouldn't have to. They used me as bait. It's my-"

"I guess I've gotten pretty predictable," she interrupts, thinking about how far they've come. Literally.

Across the universe. Breaking Coulson out of that prison, only to be captured by the Kree.

Like some kind of mythical Inhuman beast, being returned to its master.

She'll show them. Just give her a bit of time.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. Your mother was right, your people should've stayed hidden."

"You're scared," she tells him, reaching out and grasping his hands with hers. "I am too. It's not magic, Coulson. It's just a lock."

"If you want to undo a complicated knot, you find one of the ends," he begins, eyeing her cautiously again, his hands on his hips.

"Let me guess, you were also a Boyscout in the Framework?"

"Something like that," he says with a wince at her teasing tone, sliding his hand over the knot again.

"So, when you find the end?" she asks.

His fingers pause again. "You pull on it."

Her eyes meet his, quietly, and she thinks, again, about their connection.

How much trouble it has been to them both, and how she couldn't trade it for anything.

And they've both been so careful not to pull too hard up to this point.

"What?" he asks her in a whisper, tension in his voice from their endless searching looks.

It's been a long time since they've allowed themselves have a moment like this. She missed it.

It makes her feel even more emboldened.

They never talked about it, but she found out after he went down into the Kree Temple, that Coulson had chased after her knowing the consequences.

His guilt afterwards, as though he was responsible for her ending up there, and not that they were part of something much larger.

It's sort of hard to deny that now, even though they both tried to avoid it in their own ways.

"Daisy?"

She can't tell if he's asking what she's thinking or if he knows what she is already.  Only that the way he says her name draws her eyes towards his mouth.

"It's something they're obsessed with," she tells him, lifting her hands to put them over his heart. "Locks and keys."

He frowns, looking doubtful at first, then lifts his hand to press both hers against his heart and then slowly cranes his neck to kiss her.

Leaving some space between them, just in case.

Just one. And nothing happens. Not exactly.

Except, that she knows she wants another, as Coulson cradles her face, finding ways to meld their mouths together to do the work for them both, while all she can do is try to get her hands out of way.

Their mouths part when his back hits the cell wall, and she finally finds a place for her hands at the same time, as he quietly moans.

They slide down the wall together, his grip guiding her arms until they're fitted together on the floor.

At least this is easier, since she can rest the shackles on the wall above his head. She finally has the leverage she wants to kiss him back.

He tugs on her hips bringing her down against his, opening his mouth under hers, until she pauses and pulls away.

Without asking, he makes quick work of the tie at his clothing and then helps himself into the plated bodysuit she's wearing between them, as feeling of relief washes over.

At how they fit together. More frantic than great at the moment, but she thinks that it could be.

They'll get out of this. Together. And they both somehow manage to get enough to come quietly, closely, like a secret passed between them.

His hands touch her hair after, caressing her, and as he carefully fixes her suit back into place, she kisses his mouth tenderly, and then tastes the coppery tinge.

"Blood," she says, lower her fingers to the spot on his lip, and tilting his chin up to the low light.

She starts to apologize, wiping at his bottom lip with her thumb, when he stops her, and draws her hands up between them and presses a kiss against the knot.

This time, something does happen.

The knot turns and shifts, unlocking. The channels along its edges making ready for more.

They exchange a look, at the evidence of their connection, something that their enemies didn't anticipate.

And a chance at escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the person that is really into bloodplay, but I started thinking about how canon in the MCU it is that the Kree are obsessed with blood and blood rituals, and genetic tampering with DNA, so that's how blood got into this story!


End file.
